Starlit Love
by TranquilityGoddess
Summary: (Companion fic to "Magic Knight Rayearth: A Different Person) When a crisis brought upon a Magic Knight's heart threatens to destroy Cephiro, what happens to its former Pillar? New Mashin, new people, it's an adventure you don't want to miss!


**:--Starlit Love--:**

A Magic Knight Rayearth Fanfic by TranquilityGoddess

**AN:** Please know that this has spoilers for my fanfiction, **Magic Knight Rayearth: A Different Person**; this, however, is _not _the sequel, but features a scenario of Eagle being the Pillar of Cephiro. If you note the pairings, you'll see that "Alpheratz" _which is part of Andromeda_, Leo _which is the Lion_, Draco _which is the dragon_, and Orion_ which is the hunter _are pairings with Eagle, Rayearth, Selece, and Windam. And you'll also notice that Alpheratz is the only star. Note the title, and the type of Rune God I call them, and you'll know why. _Also_, please know that I will be adding a special feature to the Mashin – the ability to turn into human beings, which furthermore explains their pairing.

**Summary:** Only one star shines in the dark abyss of people's hearts, and Cephiro's people are full of dishonest, distrustful, and unworthy people. The star chooses all. Alpheratz!

**Disclaimer:** Magic Knight Rayearth is **NOT **my property, and will never **BE **my property. Thank you!

**Pairings: **Eagle/Alpheratz, Lantis/Eagle, Lantis/Hikaru, Rayearth/Leo, Selece/Draco, Windam/Orion, Clef/Presea, Ascot/Umi, Lafarga/Caldina, Fuu/Ferio

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Eagle and the Four Star-Rune Gods_

* * *

:------------------------------:

**_And today, we mourn the Sub-Commander of the NSX,_**

**V- GEO METRO -V**

:------------------------------:

The sign above Geo's coffin hung there without any effort. Most people were crying, some were turning their backs away, and some were saluting the fallen warrior of the Autozamian Army. Eagle Vision, the Commander of the _NSX_, was one of those who were saluting his fallen friend. Geo had always been there for him; he'd always confided within Geo, who listened to him every step of the way, the one that took care of him when his sickness of Audi TT was finally figured out. Geo was a great friend, and he was a trustworthy and loyal partaker in the 'invasion' of Cephiro. He'd piloted the _NSX _well, and he was well-loved by the people of Autozam.

The Autozamian-born child turned away quickly as to hide his tears from his best friend's coffin. He wasn't going to let Geo, even in death, witness his tears. He ran away hastily, shouts of disapproval and protest behind him. Zazu Torque, who was the Chief Mechanic of the _NSX_, understood Eagle's feelings, and he felt the same way. Geo _had _been a great friend; the way the Chizetan Djinns attacked his GTO by 'accident' was one mistake the Autozamian people could _not _forgive. When the war between Chizeta and Autozam was finally thought to be resolved, Geo's death raised a definite war between largest and smallest, strongest and weakest. Though Chizeta was indeed a powerful opponent, their Djinns could not stand up to the power of the infuriated people of Autozam. Autozam had already lost her president, and she lost her Sub-Commander. It was only essential that nobody else would get taken by Chizeta, Fahren, or _Cephiro_.

"Eagle!" Zazu cried in disdain after meeting up with his captain. "Where're you going?"

"Back to Cephiro," Eagle smiled at him.

"What?!"

"Even though I really need to agree with your statement, Zazu," Eagle laughed, "I just need to talk with someone, and I'll be straight back – after a few days; please take care…of Geo for me, all right?"

Zazu nodded numbly as Eagle suddenly vanished; then the thought reinstated itself in the younger mind. _That's right! Eagle still has the Pillar of Cephiro's powers…_

-: - : - : - :-

"Hikaru, get off me!" Lantis said sharply. _Honestly, she's as bad as _Primera

"Oh, Lantis," Hikaru sighed dreamily. "Eagle's gone. He'll never come back."

"Of course he will!" Lantis snapped at the shorter girl.

Obsidian closed quickly as Hikaru hugged him even more. _Why is it always me? _Lantis asked himself, already knowing the answer.

Unfortunately, Hikaru pushed herself up and kissed Lantis; that was a mistake, since Eagle arrived there – the wrong place at the wrong time. The Commander's eyes were wide saucers as he saw Lantis giving into the kiss. Eagle couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be somewhere else as he watched both of them kissing not even noting his presence in the Hallway. He'd had enough of this. He spread his arms around him, and raised them into the air as a white aura surrounded him. Eagle saw that Lantis and Hikaru had finally noticed him there. Lantis' eyes were those of pleading sorry, and Hikaru's had a smug fire in them.

"**_ALPHERATZ!_**" the last Pillar shouted. Not either Hikaru or Lantis knew what in the _world _'Alpheratz' was, but seeing the emitting power from Eagle's body, both smartly stepped back.

The ground suddenly began to shake, and the artificial sun of Cephiro turned into a darkened and blackened moon. The ground split open, causing small pieces of rock to tumble down from the castle's ceiling, and boulders dropping from the mountains near the Shrine of Windam. Hikaru unintelligently hugged Lantis, who tried to pry himself from the shorter girl's grip. Strips of black, gold, and silver suddenly started to rise from Eagle's cream-white aura as the latter suddenly disappeared. In a – perhaps – millisecond, a gigantic form appeared, and it could've been a Rune God; _was _it a Rune God?

Footsteps could be heard in the distance, and the Kailu and the Kuro Madoushi quickly snapped their heads around. Clef, Presea, Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Ascot, Caldina, and Lafarga (Umi had Mokona in her arms) suddenly appeared into the Hallway. Clef's eyes suddenly widened at the appearance of a 'Rune God' outside the Castle of Cephiro.

"Is everyone all right?" Umi asked, curious about everyone's – pointing to Lantis and Hikaru – safety.

"Yeah," Hikaru answered. "Lantis saved me."

"Saved you, Miss Hikaru?" Fuu asked. "Saved you from what?"

Lantis turned away as Hikaru uttered the name "Eagle" in such a spiteful way. A new power was suddenly coursing though his body as a black aura surrounded the Magic Swordsman. His glowing sword appeared in a flash, floating above the dark man. "Leo!" he stated, and he, like Eagle, disappeared, only to reappear inside – possibly – a Rune God-like form like Eagle.

Clef shouted, "Barrier Shield!" as a humongous wave of energy made its way towards them. He fell down as soon as the spell was cast.

"Clef!" Presea gasped, running to help up the Master Mage.

"I'm all right, Presea," Clef assured the worried weapon-smith. "The _former _Pillar's power…it's too strong for me to block…Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, you must go and fight those two 'Rune Gods.'"

"We won't let you fight them," Ascot and Ferio suddenly said coldly.

Everyone turned to the Summoner and the Prince. "What?!" they screamed.

"DRACO!" Ascot shouted.

"ORION!" Ferio hollered.

An emerald energy surrounded Ascot, as gold surrounded Ferio; all others stepped back as 'Draco,' 'Orion,' 'Alpheratz,' and 'Leo' were in the sky together. Rayearth, Selece, and Windam, unpiloted by the Magic Knights, suddenly appeared and with Draco, Orion, and Leo, circled Alpheratz. The circle sped up, and it seemed as if a hurricane were surrounding the lone 'Rune God'.

An eerie-sounding voice suddenly picked the time to float down towards the ones collected around the window. _"If you plan to attack the Pillar of Cephiro, you will need to break the Hurricane Barrier. If upon any circumstance that you do, then we will gladly part. If failing in the process, however, the Rune Gods and the Star-Rune Gods will have their feeding. We will part only for communication purposes. If by any chance, that either Rune God or Star-Rune God notice anything doubtful in your hearts, then we will not open."_

"Who…are you?" Clef asked weakly.

_"We is what you mean, Master Mage," _a different voice replied. _"And by any chance, the Magic Knights of Cephiro should know us."_

A dragon appeared right in front of Umi, and then returned to the hurricane. A phoenix with four wings appeared in front of Fuu, and then, like the dragon before it, retreated to the circle of wind. Lastly, a wolf with a horn upon its head appeared to Hikaru, but this horned wolf stayed longer, blasting balls of fire towards Hikaru, therefore sending the petite girl back to a castle wall. It howled, and then returned with incredibly maddening rage.

_"Rayearth, Selece, Windam," _Eagle's voice hovered above them like a god punishing his servants, _"enough of your disruptive talk. The punishment will come to all People of Cephiro that dare oppose me."_

Lantis and 'Leo' suddenly fell down from the sky, Leo disappearing back into the hurricane, Lantis falling unmistakably on the hard ground floor of the castle.

"Lantis," Hikaru murmured, rushing to his side, placing his head upon her lap. Lantis quickly swatted away the petite girl as he stood up weakly, Lafarga then helping him up. _Anybody other than Hikaru_, the slightly taller man thought. Lafarga placed his arms around the other man, helping Lantis balance himself.

Lantis managed a weak, "_Eagle?_" before passing out in the arms of Lafarga.

_"Anyone daring to oppose the Pillar is unworthy to use his or her Mashin," _a thundering voice said – which sounded like a combination of Eagle's and another voice. _"I am the Star-Rune God of Andromeda, Alpheratz!"_

_"Nobody shall cause the Pillar bodily or spiritual harm!" _one roared, Ascot's childlike voice accompanied by a stronger voice. _"I am the Star-Rune God of the Dragon, Draco!"_

_"If so, we Star-Rune Gods will cause them harm!" _another followed, Ferio's already firm voice being accompanied by a sharper, commanding voice. _"I am the Star-Rune God of the Hunter, Orion!"_

_"That person shall suffer the power of the Cephirian Guardians," _one calmly stated, with a dark voice followed by a softer and yet more mysterious voice. _"I am the Star-Rune God of the Lion, Leo!"_

_"Magic Knight of Fire," _Rayearth boomed, _"you have shown unforgivable acts towards Magic Swordsman and Pillar; you are not allowed to don me until your heart regains its once pureness that allowed you to exit the Throne Room unharmed during the invasions of Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren. All magical abilities and weapons shall be stripped of you, you will be sent back to your world, and the Gateway to Cephiro shall be locked for all eternity if your heart does not regain its pureness."_

Selece's dragon form sprinted out and turned to Umi, gigantic leathery wings spread apart. _"You will suffer the same consequences if you do not choose between Summoner and Master Mage, Knight of Water."_

_"If you remain the way you are, Knight of Wind," _Windam commented, _"the Ways of the Wind will therefore be cursed with your life; you have been unfaithful to the prince, blindly following every lie that the Knight of Fire feeds you. I do not accept! You are unable to don me unless your heart changes and repents!"_

"What did I do?!" Hikaru questioned the Rune God as if Rayearth were just another ordinary person met upon the streets of Tokyo.

_"You broke the Heart of Cephiro," _Rayearth replied coldly, the heated ice apparent in his voice.

"The heart…of Cephiro?" Caldina turned abruptly towards the Red Rune God, Lafarga and Presea along with Clef, Ferio, and Ascot following her actions.

_"Yes," _Leo's voice countered, _"the heart of Cephiro that judges all welfare, safety, stability, and peace within this world; the Knight of Fire broke it – an unforgivable act!"_

"Wait! Zagato broke Princess Emeraude's heart! Why didn't you do _this _to Zagato?!" Umi shouted back up.

_"The High Priest Zagato broke _no one's _heart," _Draco responded. _"It was the wish of Princess Emeraude from the beginning."_

"**WHAT?!**" the Magic Knights shouted. "Princes Emeraude's wish to have Zagato killed?!"

_"NO!" _Orion snapped. _"It was the wish of Princess Emeraude for everything to happen the way it did."_

_"This, however, is not the Wish of the Pillar of Cephiro," _Alpheratz continued, _"but the wish of a Magic Knight's un-pure heart."_

All of them said in a deathly tone, _"That Magic Knight will forever be cursed to bring trouble wherever she may be, Earth, Cephiro, Autozam, Chizeta, or Fahren. As for the other Magic Knights, their powers will not be stripped of them _yet_, but if their disrespectful hearts shall act up, we will have to act on our own."_

And the Rune and Star-Rune Gods disappeared, Cephiro returning to its previous condition, and the Prince, the Summoner, and Eagle falling from the sky.

"_Hold on to me!_" Eagle cried; he moved into a standing position and grabbed the other two's hands, forming a circle. "_Protection Circle!_"

All three then floated onto the ground; a voice suddenly shouted, "Hey, Eagle!"

Eagle turned around to the sound of the voice, and Eagle smiled. "Hey there!" he returned, running up to the source of the voice.

A man about the same height as Eagle – just perhaps a bit taller – was running towards his way, flanked by six other men. This certain man, however, had pale skin, platinum eyes, and golden hair, much like the opposite of Eagle – the _complete _opposite of Eagle; and a certain pulsating feeling in Clef's mind was telling him that this man was _not _Hawk at all. Clef then studied the clothes this new man wore – he was wearing a simple white shirt with long sleeves, and black slacks. Eagle seemed to know him, which was good enough for Clef; a friend of the Pillar was a friend of Cephiro.

* * *

PREVIEW:

_We learn the true identities of the seven men, and why they were in Cephiro – for of course, _everything _had a purpose._

NEXT:

The Seven Celestial Rune Gods

* * *


End file.
